Joining the Fun
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Requested by Shen-chan. Amy is a hardcore bi who encounters a Milotic pleasuring herself on the beach. Eventually, her angry boyfriend Surperior appears and sooner or later, all three have some nice time! :D F x M x F


** Joining in on the Fun**

**Who doesn't love joining in on fun, huh? The more the merrier! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Amy! Don't stay out there too long, okay?!" My mother yelled out to me while I was running. "Okay! See y'all later!" It was sunset and me and my family were leaving in an hour after a nice barbecue. Mostly being on the land all day talking with my siblings and cousins and whatnot, I decided to take a dip in the water before we leave. The beach was pretty much empty except for out family and very dew other people. Nobody else felt like coming with me, but it's fine. Finally reaching the empty part of the lake, I run not too far in the water, but enough so that only a little above my stomach shows. The sky and setting sun was a bright, cool yellow, like me hair! :D Eh heh heh, but anyways, the orange and yellow sky was so satisfying to look at. The Wingulls flying around and the sound of the waves...beautiful, just...beautiful!

**"Mil...Mil..." **...? The heck was that? I'm not hearing things, surely. "Hello? Anyone there?" I called out. I expected no response, but I actually heard something. **"M-Mil. Mil..." **Mil? It sounded like a young woman's voice. Nah, it would be strange for anybody to keep repeating their name. Maybe that was a Pokemon? "Hmm...oh!" Mil...a Pokemon...Milotic! Hell no, no way! Do you know how RARE those things are?! But amnit, I didn't bring any Pokeballs nor Pokemon, anyway. I left them all back at the camp.

I started to follow the voice. Yeah, I know my Mom said not to go too far, but come on, Milotics are docile creatures. What will she do to me, hm? The voice was coming from the distance to the left. I just only want to see her, alright? Then, I'll leave. "Hello...? WOAH..." I found her, but holyyyy SHIT. Now I know why she was panting like that. Either she's a pervert who's thinking dirty or in heat because she's...pleasuring herself.

I don't know why, but the scene was pretty... hot. She was digging her tongue inside her soaked pussy while making those light moans. The tropical sky piercing against her skin made it much more beautiful. She was blushing and I guess didn't notice me yet...until I stepped down on the water too hard, making a huge splash. She looked up. Oh crap.

"Uhh..." Well this is awkward. She stared at me, I stared at her. After, like, 5 hours of our staring contest, she finally does something. **"Mil?" **"!" She shows her pussy to me and pointing down to it with her tail: what, does she want ME to continue for her? "U-Uhh..." She's really cute, and because I'm such a hard bi...I definitely accept! Yeah, I said I'd go back only after seeing her, but shit, I'm being offered free pussy! Who would reject that?! "Okay, if you say so..." I slid down my bikini bottom and came much closer to her, admiring her beauty even more. "You ready?" I say in an excited voice. She nodded. "Okay! Here goes..."

I press myself against her. "Oohh..." She felt so wet pressed against my own spot. I grab her sides and start grinding. **"M-Milotic! Mil!" **She licks my cheek and my lips. Okay with kissing her, I open my mouth and let her tongue go inside my mouth. "Mmm..." **"Mmm..." **For a fish, she has nice-smelling breath and a fruity-tasting tongue. Our tongues batled with each other, her tongue toppling over mine half of the time. I move my hips faster and the wetness increased in between us. "Mm...ohh!" I throw my head up in pure pleasure from our clits suddenly pressing against each other really hard. The intensity increased between us much that we both climaxed. "(pant) Ah d-damnit, already?" **"M-Mil..."**

***SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH* **

"Wah, eek!" **"!" **Who the fuck is splashing so hard?! Oh man, maybe it was one of my family members?! Crap, shit, fuck, damnit, how will I explain this?! "U-Um, it's not what you think- WOAH!" I sidestepped as fast as I could. 3 sharp looking leaves dug inside the sand real good. Who in the world was...**"Serperior!" **Ohhh, dear. This Serperior, out of nowhere, came in the scene. I guessed before, but man, did he look ANGRY. Why such hostlity?! Did he think I was hurting her? I gott clear up this misunderstanding! "H-Hey, woah woah, wait! Gah!"

Milotic tail-swipes me out the way of a Leaf Storm. Serperior glares at me and comes racing for me again. **"Perior..." **His eyes looked menacing and he looked like he wanted to KILL me! Well, that's what he was trying to do, actually! I do a swift body twist to the right and dodge his heatbutt. **"Milotic! Tic!" **Milotic quickly swam over in front of me to guard me. It looks like she was trying to explain to him I wasn't a threat. As expected, he didn't listen and in a flash, he swam behind her and wrapped me up in his body. "Ahh, h-hey! L-Let me g-g..." He was squeezing me so hard it was becoming hard to breathe. Milotic started blabbering out something. I'm not sure what, but thankfully, he calmed down and released me.

"*cough* *cough* Owch..." I was hurting all over. Sheesh, that guy is strong. Milotic came over to check on me. "Th-Thanks. I'm alright. Is he your boyfriend?" She nodded. Yup, should've figured. Then he came over to me. He pressed his head against mine. **"Perior..." **Milotic smiled: I guess he apologized. Then he brought his head down to my chest and slid his tongue inside my top. "Uhh, h-hey, what are you-" I flinched when he flicked my nipples. I looked over to Milotic. It seems she's okay with this, happily watching us. Then I felt him sucking on them. "A-Ah! Easy, now..." He's kind of rough, but it still felt good. I rubbed his ear while Milotic bent her head down. She put one of Serperior's hemipenes in her mouth. **"!" **He jerked and bit my nipple, making me screech.

Wanting to have a taste of him too, I pull his head away. I join Milotic and take the free dick. He let out a groan and rested his head on my back. I felt vines go inside me. "Mmph!" **"Mmm!" **Milotic, too. He thrusted the vines inside us really fast, making me moan and her, too. The thick vines felt so good in me I coud barely concetrate on sucking off him. Already, he cums into our mouths and released the vines. That was quick: maybe he was playing with himself earlier?

Milotic felt hotter than I was, hopping on top of Serperior and onto his dick. "Woah!" He forced me up with vines and penetrated me with his other dick. "S-So big..." Thrusting the huge thing into me, I thought I'd break apart! Milotic being behind me, she rested her head on my shoulder. Her eyes were dazy and her faced flushed. the sounds of her moaning into my ear were so nice. Like Serperior, she brought her head down to my breasts and started sucking them. "Ohh..." She was more gentler with the way she curled her tongue on my nipple. She gave it a few nibbed and sometimes really hard sucks, which felt the best. "M-Milotic, keep doing like tha- ah!" Serperior suddenly brought his head down and took the left one. Now both of my breasts were preoccupied by the boy and girlfriend. It felt even better.

Combined with their rough sucking and Serperior fucking me even faster, the pleasure inside me was skyrocketing even more. "You guys, ahh! You two are so good..." I held both their heads down. I sucked my lips to try not to moan out too loud: my family might possibly hear me. "G-Guys!" I gasp when I feel the milk out my chest come out. The two drank it down like babies and didn't leave a drop. "Heh heh heh...y-you guys are good..." While still pumping his dick in me, he hit against a certain spot that made me scream. "S-Serperior! Keep hitting against there!" That certain spot, when he kept hitting against it so much, I enjoyed it so much I came. "Haa..." **"Mil...Mil..." **I could still hear her moanings right in my ear. **"Perior..." **Serperior let out a few gasps of his own: I could he's going to cum soon.

"Inside us, dude! Cum inside me and your girlfriend!" He obeyed and gave us both a blast of his stuff. We both sighed in happiness: best threesome ever, I'm sure both agreed. "Gah! Crap!" That's right, my family! I forgot I have to leave soon! Cleaning and fixing myself up, I tell the two, "G-Gotta go guys, bye!" Not taking anytime, I run back to the camp. Mom saw me coming first. "Oh, there you are! Where were you? Well, whatever, we're going to leave, okay? Here's a towel." I wrapped it around me: thank goodnes, I was soaking wet. "Oh, are you taking your two friends right there?"

"Huh?" I turn behind me to see what she's talking about. I jumped when I saw it was those two: Milotic and Serperior! **"Perior!" "Mil!" **They both nodded to Mom. Wait, since when did I said they'd come with me? ...But then again, if those two are with me, then we three could do more things like that. I hugged both their heads. "Yeah! These two are coming with me!"

* * *

**Heh heh, how sweet! :D Just watch out for misunderstanding boyfriends, though. :p Anyways, see ya!**


End file.
